marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pik Rollo (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Hilla (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | Hair2 = and BlackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Ruu'lto | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Ruu'lto | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robbie Thompson; Ariel Olivetti | First = Venom: Space Knight Vol 1 3 | First2 = (Shadow only) (First full appearance) | HistoryText = Pik Rollo is a warrior of the alien species known as the Ruu'lto. Her planet was raided by Mercurio and his pirates, where she was kidnapped alongside other of its greatest fighters, forcing them into a life of crime. Additionally, the Gramosians took Pik Rollo's daughter, Hilla, captive. When Venom meddled in Mercurio's plans, he sent Pik Rollo to kill him. Rollo intercepted Venom's ship and shot it down, causing it to fall on a planet nearby, to where she followed him. Venom engaged against her, but their fight as interrupted by a group of robots, who brought them to their master. Their master placed Pik Rollo, Venom, and other captive creatures in an arena to fight his Bhiv. Shortly before the battle, Rollo apologized to Venom for attacking him, revealing to her that Mercurio was forcing her hand. In the middle of the fight, Venom made a deal with Pik Rollo, to team up and take Mercurio together. Rollo agreed, and after taking down their opponents and the arena's organizer, they embarked together in a journey to rescue Rollo's child. As part of an intricate plan to retrieve Hilla, Venom and Rollo traveled to Mercurio's base. They pretended Rollo had double-crossed Venom, and later had Rollo rebel against Mercurio, allowing them both to get inside the base as prisoners. Numerous of Venom's allies later raided the base, decimating Mercurio's armada. Venom and Rollo joined the fight, and eventually forced Mercurio to retreat. After the dust settled, Rollo reunited with Hilla, and the two of them decided to continue accompanying Venom in his adventures. After helping Flash subdue his symbiote, which had gone rogue, Pik Rollo, her daughter, Tarna, and Iqa, other allies of Venom, adventured to the planet Wenb in the search for a purifying elixir to cleanse a portion of the Venom symbiote which had remained on Earth and took the name of Mania. During this journey, they encountered the Space Knights, a group which Pik and other allies of Venom would join once the elixir was delivered to Mania and Venom had decided to stay behind with it and its host Andi Benton. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * While Pik Rollo's appearance seem rather adorable and innocent, she's wanted for murder, treason, and arson in fifteen different planetary systems, and she occasionally drinks the blood of her adversaries for fun. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fangs Category:Claws